The Mario Protocol
|style="width:16%;font-size:85%;color:#000"| *Stratus *Home |style="width:16%;font-size:85%;color:#000"| *Nation Creation *NC Land List |} Quill's Preparations California began training a parachute division, a high temperature division, marines, Special Forces and a high altitude combat division until his armed forces had 600,000 soldiers. Several large bases, harbours and shipyards were constructed as well as a secure armed forces network. Italian Electronic Warfare and Cyberwarfare technology were purchased for $10 billion and an intelligence agency was created. Production began on indigenous small arms, trucks, mine clearers and light utility vehicles. Former US armed forces bases in California were renovated and updated, with fortified command centres, anti-air and anti-naval defenses being established. New factories and warehouses were built and concealed to produce military equipment and stockpile material. Ballistic Missile launchers were concealed and dispersed all over California and loaded with ASBMs and ASATBMs. All good landing sites in California were fortified, with submarines placing sharp pieces of debris to act as an artificial coral reef. The Californian armed forces were trained to operate while minimizing radio contact with example measures including planes being able to take off via only light signals and the establishment of a fast signals corps of motorbikers to pass messages from command centre to centre securely. Finally the satellites Bowser used for GPS etc were tracked. California Combat suit at time of war * Full environmental protection * HUD system featuring numerous viewing options. Also linked to weapon system sight. * Capable of operating in toxic, radioactive, aquatic and in vacuum. * Pressurized sealed suit with up to 10 hours of oxygen when in dangerous areas. * Communications array linking each soldier to the rest of the local units and command. * Laser designator * Composed of smart skin-a resilient fabric that is able to change camouflage patterns to match the surrounding area and also possessing an extremely small IR signature. * Also provides a degree of protection against weaponry and anti-septic * Features ceramic armour plates providing a high degree of protection against small arm fire At the time of the war the Californian Armed Forces possessed (Discounting mineclearers, trucks and light utility vehicles): Vessels: * Diesel electric submarines (12) * Guided missile destroyers (8) * Frigates (12) * Corvettes (24) * Amphibious assault ship (2) * Landing ship (8) * Patrol boat (32) * Minesweeper (8) * Replenishment tanker (12) * Survey/research ship (5) * Training ship (3) * Fast attack craft (60) * Numerous RHIBs Aircraft: * Multirole helicopter (150) * Transport helicopter (20) * Light attack helo (20) * Attack helicopter (48) * Hunter killer UAV (20) * Recon UAV (30) * Maritime patrol (10) * ASW helo (20) * Light combat aircraft (200) * Air-superiority fighter (150) * Ground attack (120) * AWACS (5) * Recon planes (4) * Tanker (4) * Strategic transport (12) * Tactical transport (40) Land equipment: * Main battle tank (1500) * Infantry fighting vehicle (2500) * Self-propelled artillery (2500) * Multiple rocket launcher (90) * Mobile anti-air (200) * Combat recon (400) Category:Player Wars Category:Recent Nation Creation Wars Category:NC Wars